


Pregnant

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, John thinks you're pregnant, Pranks, you're not though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You have to tell Sherlock something.





	Pregnant

You sat on the edge of the bed you and Sherlock shared, your hands folded in your lap. Sherlock sat beside you with an unreadable expression. You bit down on your lip, not knowing how to start speaking. You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath. "You probably already know what I'm going to tell you, but I'm saying it anyway. I'm pregnant." You didn't open your eyes. A hand stroked your cheek softly, another one softly caressed your belly. "I take it I'm the father?", he asked softly. "Yes.", you whispered.

Suddenly the door was ripped open, revealing your furious brother, John. "What?", he yelled, clenching his fists. "You... you impregnated my fricking sister?!" He turned to point at you. "Weren't you careful enough?! Have you ever heard of birth control?! And you're not even together that long! How dare you, Sherlock? She's my sister for gods sake!", he ranted, face growing red with anger. He fisted his hair, probably fighting the urge to punch Sherlock. You stood up and put your hands on your hips. "You were eavesdropping on us?" "You're pregnant!" A smirk appeared on your face. "I'm not. I just knew you would do something if you thought that." John's face went black. "You were eavesdropping on us all the time." He gulped and looked away sheepishly. "You- you're my sister, and I don't want you to get hurt. "And that gives you the right to not respect my, our, privacy?" "Sorry", he mumbled. 

"So... so you're not pregnant?", John asked. "No, I am not." He breathed out, all tension leaving his body. "And I'm sorry for eavesdropping on you two..." You could hear a faint chuckle from Sherlock. "I- I'll be going, then.", John muttered and quickly left the room. A few minutes later the door to the flat fell shut. You chuckled, sitting back down on the bed. You leaned back against Sherlock. "Do you think he's going to stop eavesdropping?", you asked, hopeful. His chest vibrated with his hum. "No, probably not."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
